Lucid?
Some weeks ago, I had a strange dream. I mean, what I can remember of it was pretty weird. I was lying in my bed in the exact same position I'd fallen asleep in, staring at the ceiling- except this time there was someone staring back. They blended almost perfectly with the darkness, except they had a sort of... Shimmer to them, y'know? They shone whenever moonlight bounced off 'em. Before I could determine what color of eyes they had, they had swooped down onto the bed... I could feel it sink under their weight. They savagely pulled the covers off me, and for some reason I wasn't doing a damn thing to stop them! I was in that haze, y'know, where you feel floaty and everything's kinda fuzzy. You know you're dreaming. They shifted around on the bed before stopping right in front of me- I could feel their breath on my face- and grabbing my hands. Suddenly I could see them a little better, and they were long and thin... They brought my hands to their chest, but before I could touch it, it peeled open slowly, in four sections, like a flower. In real life I'm pretty sure I woulda puked, but in this dream it looked so strangely beautiful... Exposed, now, was a glowing orange sphere, pulsing gently in the darkness of the room. I placed both hands upon it, feeling their entire body shudder. I wasn't counting on the sphere enclosing around my hands, trapping them there in the being's chest. I hadn't noticed I was naked until I felt something cold and slimy poking my ass. I didn't have the chance to register it properly, 'cause as soon as I felt it, it wriggled its way into my body through my...My... Now I ain't no guy lover, no, I like ladies, and I struggled, I swear I did. For a while, anyway. But... Dammit, the feeling was blinding, and it was making me dizzy. That thing was writhing and sliding in and out of me, but it didn't even hurt! And that's all I could remember before waking up, with my hands above my head and my heart pounding rapidly. My body felt hot all over, and I knew I had to have a fever. Fucked up dreams like that and high temp could only mean one thing. Weird thing was, though, that despite those symptoms I felt perfectly fine and was able to go to school without any problem. In a few hours, the heat pooled in my stomach and seemed to just concentrate there. My sister told me I was cold as hell when she picked me up in the afternoon... And this carried on for a few days. Every morning I'd wake up with a numb skull (heh) and my ears blocked. I could hear my mom yelling at me, telling me I was late for whatever, but it sounded like she was underwater. Got used to it, though. I mean, I was probably just getting sick with something. By the fourth day, though, I started to worry. Right after third period I felt the intense need to pee, so I rushed to the bathroom before the next class started, y'know, as you do when you've already got twelve late notices on your school record. Bathroom was totally deserted, so I could piss in absolute tranquility. And everything was going great! ...Until I realized there was some strange stuff mixed in with my urine. Lumpy, viscous stuff that was refusing to go down the drain. Was it pus? Was I sick and about to die? Needless to say I was freaking the fuck out, but something felt off about the whole thing. There'd been no pain at all when I was peeing. I hadn't noticed this shit until I'd looked down to tuck my dick away! It looked kinda like semen... Fuck it, it was just some weird junk and I was late to class. I'd go to the nurse at the end of the day if I really felt the need. Like the fucking moron I am, after a few joints I'd completely forgotten all about the whole thing and headed home feeling completely normal. Lil' high, yeah, but normal. Nothing of note happened when I peed before bed, and nothing happened when I emptied my bladder the following morning, so why was I gonna worry? Until midday, when I went for my piss break. Same urinal, same time of day. Black fucking piss. I'm not even kidding, I saw it pour out of me, my grip shaking as I tried to prevent it from spilling everywhere at the same time that I thought I was having a panic attack. Now I absolutely had to go to the nurse. I ran down to the school's medical wing, knocking frantically on the door despite some poor girl getting her arm bandaged up inside. The nurse went to open the door for me, frowning in such a way that her whole face bunched up. She told me I was being reckless but I couldn't apologize, shaking as hard as I was. I nearly screamed at her and the bandaged girl when the nurse asked me what the deal was. She was seriously concerned, ushering the preteen out of the room as she grabbed a little vial for me to go to the bathroom and pee in. She told me to make it fast, too, as she'd never heard of that before and it sounded serious, whatever it was. Feeling reassured, though still shaking like crazy, I went off to fill the little container, practically forcing my bladder to squeeze out whatever it had left. To my utter horror, when I went to seal the vial, the urine I'd produced this time was absolutely normal. Perfectly clear. Confused and panicked, I returned to the nurse's office, and I don't think it'll come as any sort of surprise that she was pretty fucking mad at me. I tried to explain, to get her to believe me, but she thought she'd been the victim of a prank and I'd forced her to rush the injured girl's bandaging job. She shoved me out of the office, closing the door behind me. I sighed deeply. I mean, maybe I was just hallucinating... Maybe all that weed had fucked with my head. Regardless, it was better to be safe than sorry, so I pleaded with the nurse that she at least ran some tests on the urine. To my relief, she agreed with a huff, so maybe I'd get some sort of explanation after all. Things got really weird from then on. The nurse called me in one day and told me her standard equipment hadn't been able to understand anything in my sample. I asked her if she meant that it was fine, but she shook her head and told me she had sent it off to a hospital in the city. A few days after that, she told me the hospital had sent it off to another, much larger hospital in New York City. And a few days after that, I got a call telling me they'd had to send the sample off to a research laboratory in Maryland. I was on edge the entire time, too freaked out to tell my parents what was going on- I mean, I didn't want to add any stress to their shitty financial situation, y'know? Thought of telling my sister, but she'd brush me off and tell me to stop smoking. Again. That's not all, either. Every night, when I take my shirt off for bed, I notice these little bumps on my abdomen. They started off near my pelvis, but they've spread across my entire torso. They're sort of like rings, tons of little bumps in a circle... They kinda look like bitemarks, crazy as that seems. Nobody's been crawling all over me and drawing blood- I'd feel it. I'd fucking feel it, okay? And I constantly feel the need to pee, but after what's been going on, I've been keeping that shit to a minimum. ---- That's as much as I'd been able to recap, I guess. I'm reading back on it now, talking to myself in my head. Why am I assuring myself of this fact? God dammit. Torso's full of those little rings now. Lab called back and told me there's something really wrong but they don't know what the fuck it is, they need more time. The fuck is that supposed to mean? They had no words to comfort me with, and to make matters worse, I'm alone for the weekend. And I really, really need to pee. I can't hold it in anymore. My bladder is burning... It's like I'm getting an infec... Are you fucking serious? A boner? Now of all times I get a fucking boner. You know what? I'm just gonna go pee and jack off and kill two birds with one stone, and whatever will be will be. Ugh, have the bathroom lights always been this bright? My dick feels like it's about to burst through my pants... Okay, okay, steady. Steady your hands, god dammit! Wha... What's this stuff at the tip? Oh fuck, my dick's oozing slime now. That's it, I'm dying of some weird disease I must've caught when I was too high to know what I was doing. The stuff... The slime's expanding, and it's blowing up at the bottom.. It's like someone put a condom on me and I'm filling it with my cum- ah, ahh! Ouch! Fuck, there's pain... There's pain surging through my dick, it's like I just got stung by wasps... And this stuff keeps oozing out into whatever the fuck this is, it's solidifying around the tip of my cock and... Jesus fuck, tell me this is a nightmare I'm gonna wake up from at any moment! I... I can feel something moving inside my stomach, it's swimming in there frantically, bumping into everything I've got in there, it's like... It's like I've gotta shit something out, but instead of swimming down there, whatever the fuck's blocking me up inside is moving to... No... No, it can't be moving to my cock, come on, this... This has gotten crazy enough, it's gotta stop! My head's gonna explode! My dick's gonna fall off, I can feel it getting heavier and... Something's fucking squirming inside it, making all my veins show and making it look like my skin's bubbling up... I've gone completely insane, this can't be happening, this is all some really bad trip- It's coming out!! It's coming out, I can see a black thing I can see it poking outta me I can fucking FEEL IT TRYING TO GET OUT! My peehole feels like it's ripping oh God... I looked down and there's blood, there's blood and the black thing is getting bigger and it's pushing its way out and it's falling into the fucking sac that's hanging off MY fucking cock and it hurts so much I... I... It fell off... It fell off and burst and now there's this puddle of slime on the floor, with some fucking thing lying in the middle of it, and it's screaming at me... Its mouth, it's... it's round and it's got all these tiny teeth, like, like stingers... And it won't stop screaming... I can't stop all these fucking tears from falling... I can't move... I can't feel my lower body at all, but I know I'm sitting on the floor, and I know I'm about to throw up, and its chest... Just opened... Category:NSFW Category:Beings